Adventures on Zalooloo
by Annabeth J C
Summary: Jack and Rose have been captured. Will the Doctor be able to save them? Not a Jack/Rose fic.


**Hey y'all, this is my first Doctor Who Fanfic, so please be nice, I know it's terrible. P.S. I am not a huge Captain Jack fan because he's... Yeah. But I do love it when he's all protective and brotherly towards Rose. I can never find enough stories like that, so, I'm writing one! :) Alrighty then, here y'all go.**

* * *

**Oh, and I'm gonna skip the boring stuff and get straight to it, so here's a quick summary of what's goin on. While visiting the planet of Zalooloo Jack and Rose were captured and tortured by a group (or tribe) of aliens called the Zuluscoo (Zoo-loose-coo) (came up with the name myself) and the 10th Doctor is coming to save them, so while they wait, here's what happened.**

* * *

Adventure's on Zalooloo

Jack's POV

These... things, are _violent! _I mean I am too, but they might just be a little more so. We had probably been here two hours, and I had already died twice, it scared Rose out of her mind the first time, after I explained it to her she calmed down a bit, but still screamed at them whenever they took me away. We were chained to the wall in a damp, underground room. "They" looked like a fish, a frog, and a cow had been havin some fun. The head was a frogs head, with the eyes on top and everything (long tongue included), it had the body of a fish, with the fin in the back and shiny wet scales, and the legs were a cows, spotted and had a swishing tail, but the arms were a humans. And yes, it looked just as wrong as it sounds. They hadn't spoken around us yet, so I can't help ya there. And speak of the...crosh (c=**c**ow, ro=f**ro**g, sh=fi**sh**) I'll come up with a better name later, here come three. I gave Rose a reassuring glance as they came my way, no surprise. But one of them got a little too close to an angry Rose, did I mention are feet weren't chained up? Well, she kicked him (her?) _really_ hard, making it grunt and fall over. The other two rushed over and helped their friend up, then came my worst fear, it has been ever since we got here. They made their way towards Rose. She was being taken to be tortured.

"Don't touch her!" I snarled. One shot his tongue out a little at me. Was I being mocked by a frog/cow/fish?!

I yanked at the chains on my wrist trying to get free, but I could really do nothing as they took her away. I had been killed twice, what would happen to her!? I shook the thought from my head and started thinking of ways to get out of here. But I didn't get to think much before I heard it. The mist horrible sound I had ever heard, Rose, she was screaming. The sound broke my heart, and it felt like it went on forever. She would scream fir about four seconds, brake down sobbing, then start screaming again.

"ROSE! LEAVE HER ALONE!" I tried desperately for what seemed like hours to get them to stop, they didn't until I heard the worst sound yet. _BANG_! It was a gun, after that, it was silent.

Two of the... things walked in dragging Rose between them. She was unconscious. I did a quick look over her, seeing what all they had done. Her left foot was broken, and her right wrist, she had a cut on the right side of her face, it went from her jaw to the corner of her eye, her stomach was obviously cut a ton, you could tell because of the giant red stains on her shirt. And her right shoulder was dislocated and soaked in blood, it had been shot.

"What did you do to her!?" I yelled at them as they chained her up, when she was securely chained they left without a word. Rose just dangled there, it's obvious her right arm is in intense pain. About fifteen minutes later she woke up with a groan.

"Hey Rosie, how was your nap?" I said in a sarcastic tone.

"Don't call me Rosie, Jackie." She said with a smirk.

When she tried to stand up, she cried out and leaned against the wall.  
"Careful Rosie, they got you good." I did my best to get closer to her. She might pass out, so I could try to catch her at least.

"No duh they got me." she tried for a smile, but she looked way pale. Then she collapsed. But luckily I was able to kinda catch her with my foot, and gently lower her down.

"I got ya Rosie. Don't worry, I'll figure out a way to get us out of this. Don't worry."

Meanwhile with the Doctor...

"_ROSE! JACK! _WHERE ARE YOU?" The Doctor had been looking for almost two hours, he had forgotten to lock the TARDIS, but when he turned around, they were gone. They had just disappeared. Needless to say, the Doctor was worried out of his mind. About thirty minutes into his search, the Doctor had remembered the natives. The aliens that liked to capture tourists and tortured people for the fun of it, and if the people died, they ate them. The Zuluscoo tribe.


End file.
